MarySue must die !
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Mary-Sue doit mourir et elle mourra ! Un recueil de parodies de clichés à prendre, s'il-vous-plaît au second degré ...
1. Intro' ou Attention : auteur méchant

_Je vous conseil de lire c'te page de garde avant de lire les chapitres, parce que sinon ..._

**Mary-Sue must die !**

_(Cette "page de garde" est de Chika !)  
_

Qui n'est jamais tombé sur cette pétasse insupportable en essayant de lire de bonnes fanfictions ? Elle est parfaite, c'est une fille géniale, unique, qui garde le sourire malgré son passé lourd et sombre. Et pourtant, beaucoup la haïssent. Beaucoup la haïssent parce qu'elle semble nous narguer de sa perfection, parce qu'elle peut fricoter avec nos personnages préférés, parce que souvent ce sont nos personnages préférés qui la courent mais qu'elle crache dessus, parce qu'au fond on l'envie. Parce qu'on aimerait bien avoir son physique magnifique, son mental d'acier, ses yeux d'une couleur rare et troublante, son passé dur qui lui vaut la compassion et beaucoup d'expérience.

Qui ? Mary-Sue.

Et Mary-Sue doit mourir !  
D'ailleurs, elle mourra. Pour notre plus grand plaisir, vous allez assister aux nombreux trépas de cette Original Character que je ne puis point blairer.  
Rendez-vous avec les clichés, les OC's, l'humour noir et le second degré avec ce recueil écrit par une geekette-otaku hargneuse et sadique, rédigé tandis que Green Day tourne à fond, ...

* * *

Okay, les amis ça c'était l'accroche, maintenant parlons sérieusement :

**Titre : "**Mary-Sue must die !"  
**Auteur : **Rédaction et idée de base de Chika (avec parfois l'aide et les idées originales d'Ero-Pikachu)  
**Disclaimer / Basé sur : **FullMetal Alchemist d'Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **T  
**Attention : **Zoophilie ... Non ! Je déconne ! Partez pas !!

**Parlons sérieusement :**  
La parution des chapitres sera carrément moins régulière que celle de la Bible, si vous me permettez de la comparaison ... Parce que j'écris ça surtout quand je me sens trop déprimée, trop hargneuse et pas assez sérieuse pour continuer "_Ce qu'elle est pour moi_".  
Ensuite, bon à savoir : Contrairement à dans mes autres fic's, où je faisais très souvent des interruptions où j'exposais un point de vue très subjectif, ici je raconterai les choses d'un point de vue très "caméra".  
Évidemment, tout est à prendre au second degré, sinon c'est même pas la peine.  
J'aborderai, ou plutôt je m'attaquerai à plusieurs vils clichés, les OC (bien entendu), peut-être le OOC (éventuellement), les School-fic (pardonnez ... ça pullule et elles sont pas toutes forcement bonnes) ... Après, bah ... On verra ! (**Ero-Pikachu : **Ça promet ... **Chika : **Je promets rien du tout ... )

J'aimerais d'abord savoir si l'idée plaît avant de me lancer dans l'écriture fastidieuse de cinq chapitres d'avance qui ne seront peut-être jamais publiés, faute de public ... Comment apaiser mes doutes ? Rien de plus simple : Le bouton rectangulaire et vert juste en bas !

À bientôt !

* * *

_Prochain chapitre :  
- 1 / Oups pardon, pas de titre trouvé =p_


	2. L'ange de Central City, ou La nouvelle

**L'ange de Central City, ou "La nouvelle assistante de Mustang"**

**Auteur : **Rien que Chika  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer : **Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye et Maes Hughes appartiennet à Hiromu Arakawa, et sont sortis du manga FullMetal Alchemist. J'ai créé Ange Ryusuma (plus d'infos sur ce nom débile en note de fin) et Chika, c'est moi.  
**Conseil : **Tout réside dans la chute, mes amis ... Et surtout, ceci est une PARODIE, et qui dit "parodie", dit "ne prenez pas tout au sérieux".

* * *

Malgré le fait que nous soyons un Dimanche, le cimetière était totalement désert à l'exception d'un homme qui se tenait seul au milieu des tombes, les pans de son long manteau ondulant dans le vent d'octobre. Roy Mustang avait vu trop de gens mourir … Tout d'abord Maes Hughes et peu de temps après, sa fidèle assistante, la meilleure qui soit, Riza Hawkeye. La vie était tellement injuste.

Il n'oublierait jamais son sacrifice. Il ne l'oublierait jamais car il l'aimait. Sa mort avait vraiment été brutale et dramatique. Il était au bord des larmes quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

- Vous êtes bien le colonel Roy Mustang ?

Il aurait bien répondu, mais la jeune femme qui apparut était éblouissante, sauf qu'au lieu de le rendre aveugle, elle le rendit muet. Sa beauté était hors du commun.  
D'ordinaire, la première chose chez une femme que regardait Mustang était soit ses jambes, soit sa poitrine. Mais cette fois-là quelque chose était différent et le regard du Don Juan fut immédiatement attiré par ces yeux mauves penchants un peu sur le rose. C'est con quand on y pense, cette fille avait une poitrine hors du commun, qui aurait été tout à fait ou goût de Roy, mais ils avait subitement changé ses habitudes et regardé ses yeux. Mais bon, c'était la vie, hein. C'est pas comme si cette belle inconnue avait été créée de toutes pièces pour être parfaite et plaire au colonel Roy Mustang.

Elle portait une version décolletée et beaucoup plus courte de l'uniforme militaire. Si c'était moi, je la sanctionnerais, cette insolente. Ses longs cheveux bleus lui tombaient presque sur les chevilles, le vent les faisant caresser la peau pâle de ses longues jambes fines.

Roy resta cinq bonnes minutes bouche bée devant l'apparition, tandis qu'elle, elle l'observait de ses immenses yeux mauves tirant sur le rose, surprise, comme si ce genre de filles courrait les rues de Central et que s'étonner de la voir apparaître ainsi dans un cimetière avait tout de naturel.

À ce propos, anecdote amusante : Il avait complètement oublié Hawkeye. Comique, non ?

Finalement, il se reprit et lui rétorqua LA réplique.

- Et qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

Et CRAC. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein ? Mais à sa grande surprise, la belle inconnue (plus pour longtemps) ne se laissa pas démonter et afficha une expression de surprise désolée sur son magnifique visage encore enfantin.

- Vous n'avez pas été prévenu ? Je suis Ange Ryusuma, votre nouvelle assistante.

Tiens elle avait une très belle voix aussi. Après s'être présentée, elle esquissa une gracieuse révérence, faisant voltiger ses magnifiques cheveux azur et brillants. Bizarre, non ? L'histoire se passe dans un pays correspondant à un pays de l'Europe de l'Ouest et pourtant cette fille usait des coutumes asiatiques. Ce doit être parce que l'auteuse regarde trop de manga, je suppose. Ces couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux étranges, ces manières peu courantes, ce nom … Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça … Roy Mustang avait eu la révélation.

- Vous n'êtes pas de Central ?  
- Vous … fit-elle prise de surprise et d'effroi, Vous l'avez deviné ? Mais … Comment ?  
- J'ai le pressentiment que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres …

Comme quoi, les sentiments sont plus utile que la jugeote parfois. C'est beau, la poésie. Ils restèrent dix bonnes minutes l'un devant l'autre, le vent automnal faisant voleter les feuilles non pas brunes, mais bien rouges et oranges près du sol, effleurant ses bottines à talons hauts. Je vous dis, si c'était moi l'adjudant … Enfin, gêné, Mustang prit la parole.

- D'habitude, quand une nouvelle personne intègre mon équipe, j'en suis informée à l'avance et je la rencontre au QG, non ?  
- Il faut croire que non.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quel sens de la répartie ! Décidément, cette fille avait tout pour plaire. Mais heureusement, le sens pratique ne faisait pas partie du « tout pour plaire ». Chacun avait ses petits défauts. Le fait d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste rendait Ange encore plus charmante. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas son charme qui allait régler les formalités de paperasse …

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas de places libres au dortoir actuellement … Si seulement vous m'aviez prévenu plus tôt. Vous avez de la famille chez qui loger, ici, à Central ?

Elle le regarda, levant vers lui ses grands yeux mauves tirant sur le rose (on finira par comprendre à force), et bientôt, ses grands yeux mauves tirant sur le rose (oui, on a compris) s'embuèrent de larmes et elle commença à pleurer. Enfin, elle ne pleurait pas vraiment, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le nez rouge, elle ne faisait pas de grimaces bizarre et son nez ne coulait pas. En fait, quand Ange Ryusuma pleurait, il n'y avait que ces larmes rondes et limpides, telles des perles de cristal, qui roulaient sur ses joues légèrement rosies. Cette fille était décidément un cas physiologique très intéressant. Ses yeux mauves tirant sur le rose remplis de larmes et paraissant plus brillants, plus grands, plus beaux, plus mauves triant sur le rose que jamais, elle murmura :

- Je n'ai pas de famille du tout ...  
- Oh non … compatit le colonel, compatissant

Et comme Ange Ryusuma était une jeune femme très ouverte et confiante, elle se mit à raconter d'une traite son passé à un parfait inconnu :

- Ma mère était une alchimiste ishbal très douée qui a du quitter sa terre natale car elle était médium. Elle sentait qu'un conflit se préparait dans des années. Elle immigra donc. Mais elle se fit violer par l'empereur de Xing alors qu'elle y séjournait et rentra en Amestris … enceinte.  
- Oh non … compatit le colonel, compatissant

- Je naquis neuf mois plus tard. Ma mère mourut lorsque je n'avais que cinq ans. J'ai vécu dans les rues de East City, seule, survivant grâce à l'argent que je gagnais en mendiant. Finalement, à l'âge de huit ans, j'ai décidé de marcher vers les montagnes de Briggs. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et le voyage était ardu, fatiguant et dur. Je dus donc me prostituer durant ma route …  
- Oh non … compatit le colonel, compatissant

- Et enfin, j'arrivai dans le Nord, à Briggs. Le chef de l'époque, celui d'avant Armstrong, eut pitié de moi et me prit sous son aile. Il m'offrit une éducation exemplaire et le bonheur d'une famille. Malheureusement, il mourut juste avant mon entrée dans l'armée … Les Drachmans l'avaient tué, lui et tout le régiment de Briggs.  
- Oh non, compatit le colonel, compatissant

- Mais moi, je survécus. Et aujourd'hui … Je suis ici.  
- Oh non, compatit le colonel, compatissant … Enfin je veux dire … Euh … Vous êtes très courageuse, Ange …

Mais une foule de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des questions futiles, sans importance, bien entendu. Des questions telles que : Comment une ishbal et un xinois pouvaient avoir un enfant aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux mauves tirant sur le violet ? Comment une femme enceinte avait pu traverser le désert seule ? Pourquoi les autorités avaient laissé une petite fille mendier dans la rue à East-City ? Comment une adolescente avait pu résisté à l'armée Drachman ? Quelle pouvait-être la taille de bonnet de Ange Ryusuma ? Ah, revoilà notre bon vieux Roy.

- C'est une histoire très triste … Vous êtes forte pour porter ce fardeau seule … Mais cela ne réponds pas à me question, à savoir : où vous loger.

- Pardonnez-moi … Je suis trop émotive …  
- Non, ce n'est rien. C'est normal. Que diriez-vous d'habiter chez moi ?

On aurait pu faire de la place dans les dortoirs, trouver une famille d'accueil, louer une chambre d'hôtel ou un appartement, mais non, décidément faire cohabiter Ange Ryusuma et Roy Mustang était la solution la plus pratique envisageable. Vraiment. Ange allait répondre que peut-être serait-il plus pratique de faire de la place dans les dortoirs, de trouver une famille d'accueil, de louer une chambre d'hôtel ou un appartement, quand soudain Roy saisit sa main douce.

- Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour vous.

La vie est si belle, les oiseaux roucoulent et les beaux bruns vous prennent subitement la main pour vous déclarer leur flamme alors que juste avant, vous parliez de logements et que lui, il était en deuil de son ex-fiancée. La vie est simple, parfois, mes amis. Paniquée, Ange paniqua :

- N-non … Je ne peux pas ! Vous ne devez pas oublier Riza Hawkeye ! Je ne sais pas si je vous aime aussi …

Le plus grand Casanova de Central City lui avouait son amour, alors qu'il avait toutes les femmes qu'il voulait pour lui, et elle le rejetait ! Puis finalement, elle plongea son regard (mauve tirant sur le rose) dans celui de l'Alchimiste de Flamme et le voyant complètement abattu, elle se sentit coupable et honteuse. Elle s'était trompée.

- Excusez-moi … Je crois que je vous aime, en fait. Même si je ne vous connais pas et que votre fiancée est décédée récemment, je vous aime.

- Ange …

Les yeux brillants comme dans les shojos, Roy avança son visage vers celui de sa bien-aimée colocataire qu'il connaissait depuis vingt minutes. Ils étaient à deux cils de s'embrasser quand …

BANG. Une balle effleura la joue de Roy et lui fit une entaille très sexy sur la pommette depuis laquelle une goute de sang écarlate coula, alors que normalement ça fait une grosse égratignure toute moche. Une autre balle siffla dans l'air sans les atteindre. Ange Ryusama était totalement paniqué. Roy, lui, garda la tête froide :

- Pas de panique, Ange, gardez la tête froide ! Ça arrive parfois, suivez-moi, nous allons courir nous mettre à l'abri, cria-t-il.

Il piqua un sprint fabuleux et se mit à couvert derrière un mur, bien protégé. Ange essaya de le suivre, mais dès qu'elle se mit à courir, elle se prit les pieds dans ses longs cheveux azur brillants qui lui arrivaient presque aux chevilles, et les talons de ses bottines la firent tomber. (Voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais. Si c'était moi l'adjudant …). Elle tomba sur le sol tapissé de feuilles non pas brunes, mais bien jaunes et oranges. Le snipper ne rata pas l'occasion et une balle bien placée creva son oeil mauve tirant sur le rose, faisant gicler son sang rouge, tirant sur le rose de son orbite et de l'arrière de sa tête. Après avoir poussé un cri aigu de sa voix mélodieuse, elle se tut, inerte et les coups de feu cessèrent. Roy s'approcha prudemment. Quelle corvée ça allait être, ces décharges et toute cette paperasse mortuaire ! Si encore il avait eu une assistante pour faire ça …

* * *

Un peu plus loin, une étrange jeune fille était assise derrière un mur du cimetière, nettoyant le canon de son fusil. Un très bon fusil. Il avait appartenu à Hawkeye, même.

- Vous voilà vengée, Riza-san.

Chika, son fusil à la main, sa frange de Sadako devant ses yeux, tapie à l'ombre d'un mur de cimetière, avec son sourire sadique satisfait et son regard noir, faisait peur. Surtout si on était une fille comme Ange Ryusuma.

* * *

**'Hayo tout le monde !** Ça n'a pas traîné et après deux reviews et un truc genre trois ou quatre heure, voici mon premier chapitre.

**Explications :** Je cite pas, mais je me suis inspirée d'une fanfiction là-dessus qui ne l'a pas beaucoup plu ... Pour le nom de la première Mary-Sue, à savoir : Ange Ryusuma, je m'explique. C'est un anagramme, c'est à dire que j'ai "mélangé" les lettres des mots "Mary-Sue" et "Roy Mustang" afin de former un nouveau nom. Ange Ryusuma. Et puis ça collait vachement vu que beaucoup de fanfuckters ont un pseudo en japonais (oui, bon je suis mal placée pour critiquer, là ...) et j'avais besoin d'un nom un peu tarte et courant. Ange Ryusuma. Et pour ma petite intervention de la fin ... Vous cernez mieux ma personnalité à présent, si mes écrits tordus ne suffisent pas.


	3. Une bizarre de rouquine

**Une bizarre de rouquine**

**Auteur : **Chika, avec la bêta-lecture de Ero-Pikachu  
**Rating : **...T  
**Disclaimer : **L'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, au contraire de Madeleine Laseine Roxanne Yvonne Caroline Rogère Françoise Godwin (un pokemon dédicacé à celui ou celle qui trouve l'origine de ces noms foireux), dite "Mad". Chika, toujours en chasse, également. **  
Note : **Pardon, ça a beaucoup tardé ... Je suis vraiment désolée et je sais que j'ai du perdre beaucoup de lecteurs (sur le peu que j'avais ...). J'ai préféré prendre du temps pour faire un truc qui me plaisait et regroupait un max de clichés, vu que je ferai (pour l'instant) trois massacres. Ensuite, on verra, mais j'en ai trois de prévus. RDV en note de fin, s'il-vous-plaît ! Y'a tant à expliquer !

* * *

  
Le colonel Mustang était en train de se prendre une engueulade. Derrière la porte de son bureau, le petit FullMetal, sadique, se délectait des éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient. Depuis le triste trépas de Hawkeye, on n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'entendre ces sons qui faisaient monter en Edward de la nostalgie. Et puis, ça devait lui faire le plus grand bien, à ce connard. Ce serait marrant de voir sa gueule, se dit le haricot et poussant la porte. Ah ouais. En effet, sa gueule est plutôt marrante mais pas jolie à voir, avec ses cernes et ses joues mal rasées. Pire qu'un Havoc post-largage. Il tourna son regard vide vers le nouvel arrivant tandis que l'engueuleur le gratifiait de charmants « Sale incompétent ! Débile ! Je vous foutrai la justice aux fesses ! » d'une voix aiguë. « Mon sauveur », se dit-il alors en écartant sans manières son hostile interlocuteur et en s'avançant vers Ed. La furie s'arrêta alors et dévisagea Edward.

- Tu es … le FullMetal, pas vrai ?

L'alchimiste fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'on le reconnaissait du premier coup. Quelle étrange personne. Il fut bizarrement intrigué par elle, même si de coutume, il se foutait royalement des autres.

- Et toi tu es …  
- Ha, oui, l'interrompit Mustang avec un sourire méchant, je vais faire les présentations. Nabot, voici sale gosse emmerdeur. Sale gosse emmerdeur, voici Nabot.

Sale gosse emmerdeur se retourna vivement et marcha rapidement vers le colonel et le toisa, malgré les trente centimètres qui les séparaient.

- Ah ouais ? Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? « Tout ce qui est petit est mignon, tout ce qui est grand est con ».

Sur ce, l'inconnu tourna les talents et s'en alla majestueusement et claquant la porte. Moi, personnellement, je serais plutôt restée pour assister à l'effet de ma réplique très subtile sur mon interlocuteur. Mais bon. Chacun ses façons. Mustang, hagard, venait de se faire fermer la gueule par une réplique très subtile. Par quelqu'un qui mesurait trente centimètres de moins que lui. La honte. Ed le regardait, triomphant.

- C'était qui, ça ?  
- Une emmerdeuse de première.  
- … Emmerdeuse ? C'est … une fille ?  
- Ça y ressemble pas, hein ? Ah oui, ne pars pas j'ai un service à te demander. Va la rejoindre et demande-lui donc de venir m'aider à boucler ma paperasse pour demain. Je sais qu'elle voudra pas, mais là je suis emmerdé avec les décharges et les formulaires et autres machins funèbres et mortuaires. Si encore j'avais une secrétaire, mais ironie, c'est justement …

Ed referma la porte et échappa de justesse à un fastidieux monologue.

…

Il avait couru dans la rue pour rattraper l'emmerdeuse de première. Lui, qui d'ordinaire était si égotiste, se ridiculisait en pleine rue en courant comme un idiot au milieu de la foule qui se retournait sur ce passage. Nan mais c'est quoi, c'te jeunesse, ce disaient les passants, y peut pas marcher calmement comme tout le monde ? Y s'croit dans un film p'têtre ?

Pour que Edward Elric se fasse honte de la sorte, cette fille devait vraiment être particulière. Enfin, il l'aperçut de loin. Il put la détailler tout en s'avançant. Elle avait une impressionnante tignasse rousse qu'elle portait court et mal coiffée, et ses yeux d'une couleur ambrée luisants au Soleil. Malgré cette apparence peu courante, les gens passaient à côté d'elle sans la remarquer. Sa tenue était encore plus surprenante que son plan génétique. Une ample salopette qui traînait par terre sur d'énormes bottes de cuir, et un tee-shirt rayé qui couvrait ses mains. Là encore, les passants se crurent en plein tournage hollywoodien. Enfin, Ed arriva à sa hauteur.

- Hé, toi !  
- Mmmmh ?

Moi, personnellement, je n'oserai jamais interpeller une personne comme ça en pleine rue. Mais peut-êtres que les codes de civilité à Amestris sont un peu particuliers ?

- Mustang m'envoie te demander de venir demain pour qu'il puisse flemmarder tranquille pendant que tu rempliras ses papiers.  
- Hors de question. Qu'il se démerde.

Ed était admiratif.

- Tu sais, c'est cool les gens qui tiennent tête à leurs supérieurs. Tu sais que tu risques beaucoup ? Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas déjà été virée …

Tiens. Moi aussi je me demande bien. La jeune fille prit un air gêné et modeste avant de déclarer.

- Peut-être parce que je suis une brillante alchimiste d'état qui malgré son jeune âge, surpasse tous ces collègues, qui effectue toutes ses missions brillamment, descendant d'une lignée richissime, capable de démolir Mustang avec son alchimie surpuissante ? Oh, referme donc ta mâchoire, c'est tellement peu. Il me semble que tu es …  
- Euh … Edward Elric … L'alchimiste d'acier. Si, si.

En effet, il était plus probable que cette rouquine débraillée soit celle qu'elle prétendait être, qu'Edward Elric était bien Edward Elric. Si, si.

Par contre, contrairement à nous, Ed semblait dubitatif. Cette personne ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il imaginait être « la descendante d'une lignée richissime ». Manquait une robe et des cheveux. En fait, il était juste jaloux. Oooouh, le jaloux. Dépassé par un autre petit prodige. Une fille, en plus, se disait-il. Oooouh, le nul. Jaloux. Comme si elle devinait les pensés du petit blond, elle se présenta, toujours aussi modeste.

- Madeleine Laseine Roxanne Yvonne Caroline Rogère Françoise Godwin. Mais appelle-moi Mad. Je suis une vraie petite fofolle accro au chocolat. J'aime bien les chats aussi.

Ed était de plus en plus sceptique. Oooouh, le jaloux. Cette fille agressive, semblant insensible au nom à rallonge modèle Armstrong se décrivait comme une « petite fofolle accro au chocolat ». Pas très crédible. Ni original. Puis, lui, il n'était pas très « chat ». Elle s'était à coup sûr donné ce surnom elle-même.

- Mad ? C'est ça ? Je voulais te dire que c'était sympa de m'avoir défendu devant Mustang. T'as un super sens de l'humour et de la répartie !

Il marchaient à présent côte à côte sous le regard oblique des passants. Mad ne manifesta ni satisfaction, ni sympathie, ni gentillesse, ni rien. Elle sembla le regarder de haut.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi. Je devais me venger de ce connard.

Elle pourrait être plus chaleureuse, tout de même … Mais bon, peut-être bien qu'au fond elle était très gentille. Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit, des gens à plusieurs personnalités, vous savez. Ou bien qui n'ont pas encore décidé de la personnalité de leur personnage et qui, pour se faciliter les choses, font un personnage à plusieurs facettes. Qui finalement n'a pas un caractère si fort et profond que ça.

- Ah ? C'est vrai, je me demande … Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de toi, si tu es si célèbre ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à Central ?  
- Edward, dit gravement Mad et regardant Ed dans les yeux, il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas savoir. Et des choses qu'on apprendra en temps voulu. Invite-moi à aller manger une glace avec toi, même si nous nous connaissons depuis vingt minutes, que je t'apprenne tout.

…

Peu de temps après, il étaient tout les deux assis sur un banc dans un parc, en mangeant des glaces pour parler de secret obscurs, d'alchimie et de passé lourd et sombre.

- Comment ça ce fait, donc, que si tu es si renommée, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ?  
- Ed, je te l'ai dit, tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Je suis à Central afin d'enquêter sur l'assassinat de ma soeur adoptive, que cet enfoiré de Mustang n'a pas pu protéger.  
- C'est l'affaire de la fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux mauves tirant sur le rose ?  
- Ouais … Ange est arrivée devant la grande résidence des Godwin à Briggs, sale, fatiguée, épuisée, morte de faim, et pourtant toujours aussi chou et attendrissante, lorsqu'elle n'était d'une petite fille. Les Godwin n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde à adopter cette inconnue au passé étrange, alors qu'ils avaient déjà une fille. Moi. Nous avons grandi ensemble, jusqu'à ce jour funeste où les Drachmans décimèrent mes amis et ma famille sous mes yeux oranges d'enfant choqués. Jusqu'à que je lise la nouvelle dans un journal il y trois mois, je croyais que ma soeur était morte … Et puis j'ai entendu parler de sa « vraie » mort … Je …

Des larmes commencèrent à mouiller ses taches de rousseur. Ed, qui d'ordinaire s'y prenait comme un manche avec les autres humains, en particulier les filles, l'enlaça, sentait sa douleur. Mad, qui comme je la connais n'aurait pas réagi ainsi, se laissa faire.

- J'ai tenté une transmutation humaine … Pour ressusciter Ange ! Mais ça a échoué … Le résultat était … Je suppose que tu as connu ça toi aussi, vu que sais faire de l'alchimie sans cercle ?  
- Mais … Tu as l'air entière … Tu as perdu quoi ?  
- Ne sois pas stupide. J'ai perdu ma robe et mes cheveux. Et mon imagination concernant l'écriture. Suite à ça, j'ai décidé des renoncer à ma noblesse et ma féminité, acheva-t-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Comme si Ed ne l'avait jamais touchée, qu'elle n'avait jamais pleuré en déballant son histoire, elle se leva, impassible, ses vêtements pleins de tâches de glaces. Cependant, Ed, ce jaloux, se posait des questions.

- Mais … Si ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu sais faire des transmutations sans cercle … Comment ça se fait que tu aies passé l'examen d'alchimiste d'état entre-temps pour devenir célèbre, en si peu de temps ?  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, chaque chose en son temps. Tu apprendras tout cela quand j'aurais eu le temps de l'inventer, après chapitre 2, après qu'on ait couché ensemble.

Sans s'expliquer plus elle se leva, suivie de Ed. Elle se retourna vers lui et le toisa.

- Mais j'y pense … Tu es mon rival en quelque sortes ? Je te voyais plus grand.  
- Ben … D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as l'air super forte et je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se comparer. D'ailleurs, ce genre de phrases idiotes un peu lourdes et clichés, on les dit juste après la présentation, et puis je ne suis pas …  
- Ta gueule. Allons chez toi étudier l'alchimie.

…

Ils marchaient à présent toujours côte à côte vers une « maison à Ed » que l'auteur avait inventée pour les besoins du scénario. C'est à dire que Mad était sensée coucher avec Ed juste après étudier. Ils marchaient ensemble, au lieu de prendre un taxi qu'ils auraient mieux fait de prendre et de payer avec la fortune personnelle colossale de Mad qui sort d'on ne sait où. (Je ne critiquerai pas sceptiquement ici, j'ignore tout du taux que la dictature d'Amestris prélève sur les héritages, et encore moins la législation concernant les mineurs sans tuteurs légaux.) Ils discutaient et blaguaient alors que quelques instants plus tôt, Mad était une jeune fille froide au passé lourd. Edward se dit qu'elle n'avait pas si mauvais fond après tout. Une drôle de schizophrène.

Quand soudain (oui, il y a de l'action), Scar apparut devant eux. Comme ça, pouf. Quel hasard surprenant. Pour quelle raison mystérieuse s'attaquait-il à eux ?

- On m'avait dit que deux alchimistes d'états flânaient par ici ! C'était donc vrai, murmura-t-il en retroussant ses manches. Des enfants ne devraient pas s'écarter du chemin de Dieu.  
- … Scar ? Avança prudemment Ed, Cette apparition n'était pas prévue canoniquement, pas vrai ? En plus, je vois pas pourquoi tu nous attaque comme ça, pouf. Tu peux nous expliquer avant qu'on commence ?  
- Je ne te dirai rien de celle qui m'a informée. Sache juste que des enfants ne …  
- Ouais, ouais, tu l'as déjà dit, Dieu, tout ça …

Scar chargea brutalement sur Mad, qui frôla l'implosion alchimique et roula à terre. Edward avait été, on ne sait pas quel miracle, déjà pas mal amoché. Sûrement un ellipse narrative. Elle était à présent à terre et tendait une main faible vers son nouvel ami tendis que Scar s'approchait pour la finir.

- N-non … Ne tue pas Ed ! Prends-moi à sa place ! Je me … sacrifie pour lui …  
- Idiote, ne vois-tu pas que c'est toi que j'attaque ?

Au lieu d'aller à son secours, Edward se contenta de hurler :

- Madeleine Laseine Roxanne Yvonne Caroline Rogère Françoise ! Nooooon !

Scar posa sa main sur Mad afin de la détruire, mais au lieu d'une effusion de sang, de tripes et de cervelle, ce fut une explosion de lumière alchimique qui frappa le petit prodige pour laisser son corps sans vie. Ed, à qui le meurtrier en avait laissé le temps, accourut malgré ses blessures (ses mystérieuses blessures) qui l'avaient empêché plus tôt de la sauver.

Il s'agenouilla et prit la tête rousse de Mad entre ses mains. Et figurez vous qu'elle était vivante. Après avoir fait un noble sacrifice, frôlé la mort pour mourir, et ben, elle était vivante. Ed eut un éclair de génie (enfin, disons plus fort que d'habitude).

- Oh, je sais, c'est ton aura de puissance naturel qui doit t'avoir sauvée ! Parce que tu es une alchimiste de génie que le monde attendait !

Tout ça parce que l'auteur a utilisé le bonus « Prophétie + pouvoirs/dons géniaux » pour ne pas avoir à trouver d'intrigues … Mad, revivante, planta Edward là et se releva, les yeux dans l'ombre comme dans les shonen, et en murmurant un truc comme « tu vas le payer », elle envoya deux ou trois boules de feu sur Scar qui s'écroula mort. Bon sang, je l'aurais cru plus résistant que ça. Faut dire que Mad est surpuissante, aussi.

Sur cette scène héroïque pleine d'action, les deux tourtereaux miraculeusement de les blessures suite à un changement de scène (comme dans Tom et Jerry) s'en allèrent se consoler chez Edward. Laissant le cadavre là, sans soins, ni camouflages de preuves, ni avertir les autorités.

…

_Elle _s'approcha prudemment de l'endroit ravagé, puis tâta le pouls de du corps gisant près d'elle. Merde, il était bien mort … Bien sûr, elle avait tout observé de loin. Elle avait eu raison d'informer Scar et de le manipuler afin qu'il les combatte. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Cette Sue-là possédait de grands et dangereux pouvoirs, elle avait tout vu. Il fallait agir d'une façon différente qu'avec la nunuche aux yeux mauves, sinon celle-ci ne tarderait pas à la retrouver et à se venger. Cette fois, trois coups de fusil ne suffiront pas … Réfléchir. Mais d'abord, aller chercher une distraction et s'amuser un peu dans cette ville de fous … Chika rabattit son capuchon et marcha vers les tréfonds de la ville.

…

Mad reprenait ses forces, affalée dans un fauteuil. La chambre était située au troisième étage. Près de la fenêtre, elle regardait les toits de la ville en attendant que Ed lui ramène quelques livres.

- Si tu veux toujours étudier, j'ai des traités sur l'alchimie, et on trouvera une prophétie te concernant par hasard, si ça t'intéresse.

Mad lui laissa la chaise et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Edward leva la tête et fut ébloui par la beauté de la vision. Le crépuscule s'étalant des le ciel, les toits, la ville vue d'en haut et devant lui, elle. Il laissa les bouquins tomber par terre et s'approcha. Instinctivement, Mad tendit les lèvres et laissa Ed s'avancer doucement. Il avait fermé les yeux. Ainsi, il ne vit pas deux pieds entrer à une vitesse fulgurante par la fenêtre grande ouverte, suivie de leur propriétaire qui atterrit plus ou moins gracieusement dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas vu non plus ces deux pieds frapper violemment sa bien-aimée. De ce fait, il ne vit pas Mad se faire frapper très fort puis se basculer trop fort vers l'arrière par un mauvais réflexe, pour se défenestrer du troisième étage dans un « BAM ! Sproutch » peu ragoutant. Entendit le bruit dégueulasse, il rouvrit les yeux, pour voir non pas Mad, mais le propriétaire de ses deux pieds. Lin Yao, complètement paniqué implorait son aide au milieu de son salon.

- Eeeeed !! Pité, secours ! Une genre de folle m'a poursuivi sur des toits et j'ai vu ta maison et j'ai rentré parce que genre de folle avec des cheveux en frange devant les yeux me poursuit ! Elle arrête pas de crier que « Mon amour, attend moi ! » et pitié, secours !  
- Lin … Lin, calme-toi. Premièrement, as-tu conscience que tu viens de tuer ma copine ?  
- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est folle avec les cheveux en frange devant les yeux ! C'était yeux malsains tout noirs brillants qui voulaient voir moi sans la veste !  
- … Je me demande qui était cette fille.

…

Sur un toit, pas si loin que ça, Chika soulevait sa frange en cherchant du regard, surexcitée. Bon, elle avait tout de même le droit de s'octroyer une pause entre les carnages de Mary-Sue. Et puis, trouver Lin … Quelle aubaine ! Elle aurait tout le temps de chercher et tuer de ses propres mains cette petite conne plus tard …  


* * *

**Pitié, lisez ceci, l'auteur aussi a des sentiments (même s'il tue des Sue de sang-froid) ..  
**HA ! Hum. Alors, je trouve que le chocolat, c'est très bon et j'ai rien contre les chats. Mais TOUT le monde aime bien ça, pas besoin de le proclamer sur vos blogs et autres T_T. Ca devient lassant, limite publicitaire et pas très original, EXCUSEZ-MOI. Fallait que ça sorte. Et puis plein d'auteurs de chez Mary-Sue infligent leurs goûts à leurs "personnages".  
J'espère ne pas avoir débordé du sujet ^^" et ne pas avoir rassemblé trop (ou trop peu) de clichés ... J'attends vos avis et vos pierres tranchantes et vos goudrons et vos plumes avec impatience ^^.  
(La prochaine fois, une invitée spéciale pour un carnage en tandem !)  
Bye-nee~


End file.
